


Die Kugel der Antiker

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack bringt aus Atlantis ein Artefakt mit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Kugel der Antiker

„Mhmm, Daniel, ich könnte noch eine Runde“, flüsterte Jack mit rauer Stimme in Daniels Ohr, das er mit seiner Zunge umspielte und sanft anknabberte.  
Daniel, der auf dem Sofa saß und in einer Zeitschrift las, seufzte. „Schon wieder?“  
„Ich kann ja auch nichts dafür.“  
„Nein, wir sind beide Schuld daran“, gestand ihm sein Freund zu, legte seine Zeitschrift zur Seite und zog Jack in seine Arme. 

_Es hatte sich so harmlos angehört. Jack hatte die unscheinbare Kugel von seinem Ausflug nach Atlantis mitgebracht. Drei Tage 'Verstärkung der Manneskraft' hatte sie in der verklausulierten Ausdrucksweise der Antiker versprochen._

Jacks geschickte Hände öffneten gleichzeitig den Reißverschluss an seiner Hose und schoben sein T-Shirt nach oben. Sein Mund fand sofort Daniels Brustwarzen und er leckte sanft drüber, neckte sie und brachte sie dazu, sich zu verhärten. Keine Zähne, über das Stadium waren sie hinaus. Es fühlte sich immer wieder gut an und so drückte Daniel seinen Rücken durch und bog sich Jack entgegen. 

_Der Natur ein Schnippchen schlagen hatte sich prächtig angehört für einen über fünfzigjährigen General, der von Zeit zu Zeit schon mal auf Viagra zurückgriff, wenn er seinem jüngeren Geliebten eine wirklich unvergessliche Nacht bereiten wollte._

Jacks Hände und Lippen wanderten tiefer, umschlossen Daniels Glied, das nur langsam, aber dennoch unausweichlich anschwoll und härter wurde.  
Jacks lange, schlanke Finger, mit den Schwielen an den Stellen, die auch nach zwei Jahren Büroarbeit noch da waren, jagten Daniel Schauder über den Rücken. Reizten seine empfindliche Haut, brachten ihn auf eine Schwelle, auf der er nur noch hektisch atmen konnte. 

_Die Anwendung war so einfach gewesen: Jack hatte die Kugel in die Hand genommen, die hatte sofort sein Antiker-Gen erkannt, zu leuchten begonnen und auf diesem Weg ihre Energie in Jack transferiert._

„Du bist dies Mal dran“, sagte Jack während seine Hände Kreise auf Daniels Oberschenkeln beschrieben. Eigentlich war Daniel fast immer dran, denn in seinem vom Artefakt beeinflussten Zustand, wollte Jack lieber erobern als erobert werden. 

Der Druck, den Jack ausübte, war nur minimal, aber Daniel wusste, was zu tun war und öffnete seine Beine, damit Jack sich dazwischenknien konnte.  
Jack robbte zwischen seine gespreizten Beine und küsste seine Knöchel und Kniekehlen, ehe er sich Daniels Beine über die Schulter legte. 

_Wer hatte schon ahnen können, dass die Antiker eine so übertriebene Vorstellung davon hatten, wie viele Durchgänge pro Nacht ein Mann schaffen sollte? Daniel hoffte inständig, dass die Antiker ihre Tage mit vierundzwanzig Stunden kalkuliert hatten und die Zeitspanne nicht nach einem Planeten berechnet hatten, auf dem ein Tag eine Woche dauerte._

„Ich denke, auf die Vorbereitung können wir dieses Mal verzichten“, sagte Jack und Daniel fand nicht, dass es in der x-ten Wiederholung witziger wurde.  
Doch als er Jacks zwischen Lächeln, Entschuldigung und Verlangen schwankenden Gesichtsaudruck sah, verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem widerwilligen, schiefen Grinsen.  
„Stell dich schon mal darauf ein, genau denselben Spruch zu hören“, drohte er, während Jack bereits sein Glied gegen seinen Damm und die übersensiblen Nervenenden seines Anus rieb.  
Er nahm die Arme über den Kopf, stützte sich gegen das Betthaupt ab und fürchtete und sehnte gleichzeitig den Moment herbei, in dem Jack in ihn eindringen würde. 

_Schade nur, dass er niemals herausfinden würde, wie es sich anfühlte, dem Diktat des Artefakts ausgeliefert zu sein. Aber es funktionierte nur bei Leuten mit dem Antiker-Gen.  
Er hätte zu gerne gewusst, wie es sich für Jack anfühlte, sich zurückzuhalten, ihn nicht rauer, nicht stürmischer zu nehmen. Wie dünn die Tünche der Zivilisation wirklich war und ob sie irgendwann zu zerreißen drohte. _

Daniel stöhnte. Mit Jack mochte er das Gefühl, hilflos zu sein. Für eine bestimmte Zeit nicht entscheiden zu müssen und zu können was als nächstes geschah. Sich Jacks Drängen und Jacks Lust unterordnen zu müssen. Und noch besser war es, dass er seinen Sex gerne mit dem Hauch von Schmerzen verband. Nicht zu viel. Auf gar keinen Fall an Goa’uld Folter erinnernd. Aber dem Ansteigen des Verlangens einen Kontrapunkt entgegensetzen, das macht ihn an. Und so stöhnte er laut auf, als Jacks Glied sich mit einem Hauch von Agonie in ihm versenkte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Jacks Erleichterung in ihm zu sein, aber auch seine Gier, ihn zu besitzen, leuchtete für einen Moment auf, ehe Jack dagegen ankämpfte. 

_In der ersten Nacht, nach dem vierten Orgasmus hatte Jack angedroht, die Kugel umgehend zu vernichten. Aber Daniel würde schon dafür sorgen, dass sie das Artefakt auf jeden Fall behielten._

„Nimm mich“, flüsterte Daniel, weil er wusste, wie sehr es Jack erregte, wenn er auch verbal seine Kapitulation bekannt gab.  
Mit einem Grunzen beschleunigte Jack seine Stöße und Daniel stellte das Denken ein. Überließ sich ganz dem Gefühl, Jacks Besitz zu sein, Jacks Wünschen nachzukommen, die nur allzu perfekt auch seine waren.  
Jacks Schwanz traf immer wieder seinen empfindlichsten Punkt, auf den sich sein ganzes Fühlen reduzierte. Der sich wie ein brennender Mahlstrom anfühlte, der alles von ihm zu verschlingen drohte. Mit einem befreiten Schrei ließ Daniel sich in den lockend rot glühenden Abgrund fallen und gab sich Jack mit allem was er hatte hin. 

_Sie würden es wieder tun, und wenn er Jacks Hände mit Gewalt um die Kugel legen musste._

\--------ENDE-----

©Antares, März 2012


End file.
